Happy Life
by baekaeriachu
Summary: Sehun dan Luhan sudah menikah selama dua tahun dan membuat mereka menginginkan makhluk kecil yang hadir di keluarga kecil mereka namun tidak semudah yang mereka bayangkan. HunHan/KaiSoo/ChanBaek/Family/Romance/T-M
1. Chapter 1

**Title : Happy Life**

 **Story by Yerseoul**

 **Genre : Family, Hurt, Comfort, Drama**

 **Lenght : Oneshoot**

 **Cast :**

 **-Sehun**

 **-Luhan (GS)**

 **-Baekhyun (GS)**

 **-other**

 **Cerita ini asli dari pikiran saya, copycat nagajuseyo!**

Sehun dan Luhan yang telah berpacaran kurang lebih dua tahun memutuskan untuk menikah, tanpa halangan mereka melaksanakan pernikahan dengan suka cita dan banyak yang memberi ucapan selamat untuk mereka. Ditahun pertama mereka menikah, semua masih sama. Sehun yang selalu bermanja kepada Luhan setelah pulang kerja dan Luhan selalu menyambutnya dengan masakan ketika pulang kerja membuatnya selalu ingin cepat pulang kerja, mereka juga belum terlalu ingin mempunyai momongan. Namun, berbeda di tahun kedua. Pasangan ini memutuskan untuk menambah satu orang di keluarga kecil mereka, memang proses pembuatannya selalu berjalan lancar tetapi tidak dengan hasilnya.

"sehun…." Sehun mendongakkan kepalanya menatap sang Istri.

"negatif lagi" Luhan menunduk sedih, ini sudah ke-enam kalinya ia mendapat hasil negatif di kit kehamilan. Ia mulai menyerah sekarang.

Sehun berdiri dari kursinya dan memeluk Luhan yang terisak dibahunya, ia juga merasakan apa yang dirasakan oleh istrinya, kecewa. Tapi ia tidak bisa marah dengan istrinya karena itu bukan salah istrinya maupun dia. Yang hanya bisa ia lakukan sekarang adalah menenangkan istrinya.

"sudahlah Lu, kita tidak usah terlalu tergesah-gesah, mari nikmati saja" Sehun mengelus punggung Luhan.

"aku selalu iri dengan Xiumin dan Jongdae, mereka menikah setahun yang lalu tetapi mereka sudah mau memiliki anak kedua sedangkan kita?" Luhan berbicara dengan nada tersenggal-senggal dibahu Sehun.

"aku tahu, kita harus berusaha okay? Mungkin Tuhan belum mau memberikan kita momongan untuk sekarang" Sehun memeluk Luhan erat. Ia berharap ada keajaiban yang datang kepadanya dan Luhan.

Satu minggu setelah kejadian itu, Luhan dan Sehun kembali beraktivitas seperti biasa, diselingi oleh kegiatan ranjang yang bisa menghasilkan bayi (?). Untuk sekarang pasangan muda ini tidak terlalu gencar memiliki momongan, mereka percaya jika Tuhan sedang membuat rencana terbaik untuk mereka.

"Lu?" Sehun terbangun di tengan malam, ia melihat jam yang menunjukkan pukul setengah dua dini hari. Ia melihat disebelahnya dan tidak ada Luhan. Ia mendengar suara samar-samar dari kamar mandi dan segera bangun dari tempat tidur menuju kamar mandi.

"astaga Lu!" Sehun kaget melihat istrinya membungkuk di wastafel yang sedang memuntahkan isi perutnya. Sehun langsung saja menghampiri istrinya dan memijat leher istrinya. Luhan masih saja memuntahkan isi perutnya sampai ia tidak bisa berdiri lagi, ia hampir saja terjatuh tapi segera ditangkap oleh Sehun.

"h-hey Lu, kau tidak apa-apa?" Sehun mengelus pipi istrinya yang lemas. Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"mari kita ke rumah sakit sekarang juga" Sehun menggendong Luhan bridal style dan keluar kamar mandi mengambil kunci mobilnya lalu keluar dari kamar tidur menuju garasi.

Ia membuka pintu mobilnya dan membaringkan Luhan di kursi penumpang. Ia menutup pintu mobil di kursi penumpang lalu pergi membuka pintu kursi pengemudi dan masuk ke dalamnya lalu menutupnya lagi.

Sehun mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi, untung saja jalanan sekarang lagi sepi jadi ia bisa mengebut agar segera sampai ke rumah sakit. Ia sangat khawatir dengan keadaan istrinya yang terbaring lemah dikursi penumpang.

Sehun menggendong istrinya masuk ke rumah sakit lalu perawat-perawat mendorong ranjang rumah sakit dan menghampiri Sehun, Sehun meletakkan Luhan diranjang lalu di dorong oleh perawat menuju UGD.

"maaf tuan Sehun tapi anda tidak masuk dulu" seorang perawat menahan Sehun agar tidak masuk ke dalam ruangan, Sehun mendesah pasrah lalu pergi duduk di kursi tunggu sambil menutup matanya.

'semoga saja Luhan tidak apa-apa' doa Sehun dalam hati.

 ** _=Happy Life=_**

Luhan dengan perlahan membuka matanya, kepalanya terasa seperti ditinju ke segala arah.

"se-sehun…" panggil Luhan dengan suara seraknya.

Ketika penglihatannya tidak kabur lagi sontak ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah mencari suaminya.

"seh-sehun…kau dimana…" tanya Luhan sendiri. Ia berusaha untuk bangkit namun tidak bisa. Ia membutuhkan suaminya.

Seketika ia mendengar pintu terbuka dan tertutup, Luhan melihat ke samping dan menemukan suaminya.

"kau sudah bangun Lu?" Luhan hanya mengangguk

"maafkan aku meninggalkanmu sebentar, aku sarapan di kantin tadi"

"tidak apa-apa"

"apakah kau baik sekarang?"

"aku tidak terlalu baik-baik saja, kepalaku pusing sekali" Luhan mengeluh, tiba-tiba ia merasakan sebuah tangan mengusap kepalanya dengan lembut.

"istirahatlah, aku yakin saat kau bangun nanti kau merasa lebih baik" Luhan menampilkan raut cemberut.

"aku lelah tidur, kau menyuruhku tidur lagi"

"dasar rusa cerewet" Luhan menatap Sehun tajam sementara Sehun hanya terkekeh.

"cepat tidur lagi, aku tidak menerima penolakkan"

"ish! Baiklah! Aku akan tidur lagi tapi berjanjilah kepadaku saat aku bangun nanti kau ada disini" Sehun mengangguk sambil masih mengelus kepala Luhan.

Luhan langsung memejamkan matanya dan terlelap.

Sehun mendesah sedih.

Ia hanya tidak bisa bercerita kepada Luhan apa yang sudah istrinya alami selama pingsan.

 ** _[flashback]_**

Sehun langsung berdiri dari tempat duduknya setelah melihat dokter keluar dari ruang UGD dan menghampirinya.

"bagaimana keadaan istri saya dok?"

"saya belum bisa memastikannya tuan Sehun, tes dari laboratorium akan keluar setengah jam lagi jadi kami akan memanggil tuan jika sudah keluar. Untuk sementara kami akan menempatkan nona Luhan di ruang rawat inap."

"terima kasih banyak dokter"

"sudah menjadi kewajiban saya Tuan Sehun, saya permisi" sang dokter membungkuk singkat lalu berjala meninggalkan Sehun.

'kenapa aku mulai merasakan hal yang tidak enak' Sehun berbicara dalam hati, setelah mengetahui kata dokter tadi hatinya langsung gelisah. Sehun menepiskan itu lalu pergi menuju ruangan Luhan.

Sehun membuka pelan pintu ruangan dan melihat Luhan masih tertidur, ia mendekati ranjang Luhan dan duduk disebelah sang istri, hatinya sangat sakit melihat wajah istrinya yang sangat pucat, ingin rasanya ia yang menggantikan istrinya terbaring lemah diranjang rumah sakit.

Setengah jam berlalu, ada yang mengetuk pintu ruangan lalu membukanya. Sehun melihat ke arah pintu ada seorang perawat.

"maaf mengganggu tuan Sehun, tapi hasil tes nona Luhan sudah keluar, anda bisa langsung ke ruangan dokter Kim" Sehun mengangguk, ia berdiri dari kursinya tetapi sebelum itu ia mengecup kening Luhan, "semoga kau sudah sadar ketika aku kembali" bisik Sehun. Ia berjalan keluar dari ruangan menuju ruangan dokter Kim, dokter yang menangani Luhan.

"baiklah tuan Sehun, anda ingin mendengar kabar buruk dulu atau kabar bahagia?"

"bahagia?" Sehun ragu-ragu menjawab.

"baiklah, saya adalah tipe orang yang tidak suka berbasa-basi. Nona Luhan sedang hamil dan usia kandungannya satu minggu" Sehun membulatkan matanya, ia tidak salah dengar bukan? Luhan hamil? Hamil buah hati mereka?

"kabar buruk?"

"kandungan nona Luhan sangat lemah karena faktor rahimnya, dan jika kalian bersi keras mempertahankan kandungan nona Luhan itu akan membahayakan nyawa nona Luhan dan janinnya" raut wajah Sehun yang tadinya bahagia berubah drastis menjadi terkejut.

"ja-jadi apa solusinya?"

Sang dokter mendesah pasrah, "hanya ada satu solusi yaitu mengeluarkan janinnya dan mengangkat rahimnya"

"a-apa?! ti-tidak ada solusi selain itu? saya akan membayar berapa saja asal Luhan dan janinnya selamat"

"maafkan saya tuan Sehun tetapi hanya itu saja solusi yang bisa saya berikan" Sehun langsung berdiri dan keluar ruangan menuju toilet.

Ia menyuci mukanya dan tiba-tiba satu, dua tetes air mata terjatuh dari matanya. Ia kesal dan sedih, mengapa harus istrinya yang menerima semua cobaan pahit ini? Mengapa tidak ia saja yang menderita?. Sehun terjatuh dan menangis tersedu-sedu, ia berharap keajaiban terjadi kepada keluarga kecilnya.

Sehun keluar dari toilet dengan wajah sembab. Ia sudah memutuskan untuk menyelamatkan nyawa Luhan. Ia berjalan ke ruangan dokter Kim dan membuka pelan pintunya.

"tuan Sehun?" dokter Kim yang tadinya sedang menulis sesuatu melihat ke depan pintu yang menampakkan Sehun dengan mata sembab. Sehun berjalan pelan lalu duduk di depan dokter Kim.

"dokter Kim…."

"saya sudah memutuskan…." dengan berat hati Sehun berkata

"angkat janin dan rahim Luhan" dokter Kim terkejut, ia tidak menyangka Sehun berubah pikiran dengan cepat.

"apakah anda yakin tuan Sehun?" Sehun hanya mengangguk.

"apakah anda tidak ingin menunggu nona Luhan siuman lalu memberitahunya?" tanya dokter Kim lagi.

"saya akan memberitahunya setelah kalian mengangkat janin dan rahimnya"

"baiklah, silahkan isi formulir ini dan operasi akan dilakukan malam ini"

 ** _=Happy Life=_**

Sehun melihat Luhan keluar dari kamar mandi

"sehun…"

"hmm?"

"kenapa bagian bawahku terasa nyeri?" Sehun menatap Luhan membeku.

"apa yang terjadi selama aku pingsan?" tanya Luhan curiga

"a-aku.." Sehun gagap.

Luhan berjalan dan berdiri di depan Sehun dengan tatapan curiga.

"cepat beritahu aku Hun!" Luhan memaksa

"berjanji kepadaku setelah aku memberitahumu kau tidak akan marah kepadaku"

"baiklah"

Sehun menarik nafasnya.

"rahimmu diangkat bersama janinmu"

Luhan sontak memegang perutnya, ia tidak percaya jika sebelum pingsan ada kehidupan kecil di perutnya.

"a-apa?" mata Luhan berkaca-kaca, kaget apa yang dia dengar dari Sehun.

Sehun memeluk Luhan dengan erat. Takut dengan reaksi Luhan. Yang dipeluk langsung terisak.

"ja-jadi aku tidak bisa hamil lagi?"

"maafkan aku"

Luhan menangis keras, hilang harapannya menimang makhluk kecil di tangannya.

"Se-sehun" Luhan menangis terisak-isak

Sehun mendengar isakan Luhan meneteskan air matanya dengan diam. Ia benar-benar tidak sanggup mendengar tangisan pedih istrinya.

Selama dua puluh menit mereka berpelukan, Luhan sudah berhenti menangis dan hanya menatap kosong di depannya. Ia merasa sudah tidak hidup lagi.

Sehun dengan pelan melepaskan pelukannya, "hey, mari kita pulang okay?" Luhan mengangguk, dengan wajah sembab ia merapikan barang-barang yang ia bawa pulang dibantu oleh Sehun.

Disaat lagi merapikan barang-barang mereka, terdengar ketukan pintu lalu pintu dibuka. Ternyata itu adalah dokter Kim.

"selamat siang Tuan dan Nyonya Oh"

"siang" Jawab Sehun sementara Luhan hanya tersenyum.

"bagaimana kabar anda nona Luhan?"

"saya baik-baik saja"

Dokter Kim tersenyum.

"saya datang kesini hanya untuk memberikan resep obat yang harus diminum oleh nona Luhan dirumah nanti" dokter Kim memberikan secarik kertas dan diterima oleh Sehun.

"terima kasih dokter Kim"

"sama-sama, saya permisi dulu" Dokter Kim membungkuk singkat lalu keluar dari ruangan.

Luhan duduk diatas ranjang rumah sakit dengan lesu. Sehun yang sadar dengan tingkah laku Luhan , duduk di samping Luhan lalu memegang tangan kanan Luhan.

"sehun-ah… maafkan aku tidak menjadi istri yang kau impikan"

"apa maksudmu?"

"aku tidak bisa memberikanmu anak, aku merasa seperti istri yang paling tidak berguna" Luhan menetaskan air matanya lagi.

"hey….jangan berbicara seperti itu, kau adalah istri paling pengerti yang aku miliki dan tidak akan aku lepas"

"tapi Hun-"

"ssstt! Sudah jangan menangis, kita akan mencari jalan keluar secepatnya okay?" Sehun menghapus air mata Luhan lalu mengecup lama kening Luhan.

'semoga kita mendapat jalan keluar secepatnya, aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu Sehun-ah' Luhan berharap dalam hati, ia hanya takut karena gara-gara tidak bisa memberikan anak, Sehun berpaling darinya dan mencari wanita lain. Oh Luhan…. kau benar-benar meragukan cinta Sehun sekarang.

 ** _=Happy Life=_**

Sehun membuka pintu belakang mobil untuk mengambil barang-barang Luhan sementara Luhan berjalan menuju pintu rumahnya. Ia memasukkan kunci rumah lalu membuka pintunya dan tiba-tiba

"SURPRISE!" Luhan menutup mulutnya, kaget tentu saja. Teman-temannya memakai topi ulang tahun menyambutnya.

"aku bukan ulang tahun hari ini"

"kami tidak merayakan ulang tahunmu, kami merayakan kau sudah keluar dari rumah sakit" jawab Baekhyun

"benarkah? Kalian so sweet sekali" Luhan tersenyum, setidaknya ia masih mempunyai teman-teman yang peduli padanya.

"hmm… sekarang makan kue ini, kau kurus sekali" Kyungsoo menyerahkan piring berisi potongan kue kesukaan Luhan, Cheesecake.

"Kyungsoo? aku kira kau di jepang"

"ya aku memang di jepang tapi Baekhyun menelponku kalau kau masuk rumah sakit jadi aku langsung berangkat tadi malam"

"seharusnya kau menelpon Sehun saja untuk mengetahui kabarku tidak usah balik juga, inikan bulan madumu"

"Jongin tidak menolak"

"siapa yang-" Kyungsoo menatap suaminya, Jongin tajam.

"ya okay aku tidak menolak, aku sangattttt khawatir denganmu Lu, apalagi saat mengetahui kau- AWW!"Kyungsoo menginjak kaki Jongin

"ka-kalian tahu?" Kyungsoo, Baekhyun, Jongin, Chanyeol saling menatap.

Luhan langsung menunduk. Baekhyun langsung merangkul Luhan.

"kau tidak boleh sedih, kami selalu berada di sampingmu Lu" Luhan tersenyum.

"cepat makan Cheesecakemu rusa!" Luhan cemberut melihat Kyungsoo, ia mengambil Cheesecakenya dengan sendok lalu memakannya.

"kau yang membuat ini soo?" Kyungsoo menggeleng lalu menunjuk Baekhyun.

"aku tidak percaya kalau Baekhyun yang membuat cheesecake ini, ini sangat enak"

"yak! Rusa jelek! Kau meragukanku" Luhan mengangguk sambil mengunyah kuenya.

"aku yang membuat ini dan tanpa bantuan dari siapapun" jelas Baekhyun bangga.

"benarkah? Wah kau banyak berubah, aku masih ingat kau membuat telur mata sapi tapi tidak membuka cangkang telurnya" Baekhyun merona malu.

"terserahmu saja rusa jelek" Luhan memeletkan bibirnya mengejek Baekhyun.

"whoa kalian semua datang" ucap Sehun di depan pintu membawa tas Luhan.

"kau mempunyai supir Lu?" tanya Kyungsoo jenaka. Luhan mencubit pelan pinggang Kyungsoo.

"terserah kau saja" Sehun membawa barang-barang Luhan dan meletakkannya di ruang tamu tempat para teman Luhan berkumpul.

"kau ingin mencoba Cheesecake Hun-ah?" Sehun mengangguk, Luhan menyendokkan sedikit Cheesecake di piringnya lalu menyuapi Sehun.

"mataku jadi panas melihatnya" sindir Baekhyun berpura-pura mengipaskan matanya dengan tangan.

"sudah sudah-" Luhan memberikan piringnya ke Sehun.

"bagaimana kita memasak makan siang sekarang? Aku yakin kalian semua sudah lapar" semua teman Luhan mengangguk.

"oke, mari kita ke dapur"

 ** _=Happy Life=_**

Sementara Kyungsoo, Luhan, dan Baekhyun di dapur memasak, para lelaki menunggu di ruang tamu sambil mengobrol,

"bagaimana kabarmu Hun?" Chanyeol bertanya sambil mengunyah Cheesecakenya

"agak baik"

"aku tahu kau masih sedih"

"yeah…."

Setelah itu mereka hanya fokus memakan Cheesecake di piring masing-masing tanpa bersuara. Jongin yang merasakan hawa canggung tiba-tiba bertanya kepada Sehun.

"apakah kau akan meninggalkan Luhan" Sehun menatap Jongin bingung.

"maksudku... setelah kau tahu jika Luhan tidak bisa hamil, apakah kau akan meninggalkannya?" entah apa yang dipikirkan oleh Jongin sampai bertanya seperti itu kepada Sehun.

"kau gila atau apa? Tentu saja aku tidak akan meninggalkannya, tidak mempunyai anak bukan berarti kau menyerah Jongin-ah" jelas Sehun, tidak ada terbesit di pikirannya untuk meninggalkan Luhan tetapi hari ini teman dan istrinya bertanya seperti itu kepadanya.

"aku hanya memastikan saja" jawab Jongin cemberut.

"jadi Hun… kau benar-benar tidak mau mempunyai anak? Kau butuh keturunan"

"entahlah… aku hanya menunggu takdir saja"

"takdir akan datang jika kau berusaha bodoh!" Jongin mengejek Sehun.

"aku ingin bilang sesuatu kepadamu Hun tapi aku tidak yakin kau akan setuju…" Chanyeol berkata

"ada apa?"

"aku mempunyai kenalan seseorang ia mempunyai panti asuhan di pedesaan, jika kau ingin mempunyai anak kau bisa saja mengadopsi dari sana" Chanyeol mengambil dompetnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kartu nama lalu memberikannya kepada Sehun.

"ini adalah nomor Hp nya, jika kau tertarik hubungi saja dia"

Sehun mengangguk, "aku akan berbicara kepada Luhan dulu"

Jongin dan Chanyeol hanya memberikan acungan jempol untuk Sehun.

Pasangan HunHan, ChanBaek, dan KaiSoo berada di meja makan menyantap makanan hasil dari tiga perempuan. Mereka menghiasi meja makan dengan mengobrol dan tertawa bercerita tentang masa-masa mereka dulu saat masih SMA dan perguruan tinggi. Luhan sesaat melupakan penderitaan yang ia alami bersama teman-temannya dan juga suaminya Sehun, ia sangat mensyukuri mempunyai teman yang peduli padanya.

ChanBaek dan KaiSoo di tempat Luhan sampai sore saja karena mereka masih mempunyai kegiatan masing-masing. Luhan memeluk Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo lalu kedua sahabatnya itu menyemangati Luhan agar terus tersenyum.

Luhan menutup pintu rumah dengan suasana hati yang bahagia.

"jangan terus tersenyum Luhan-ah, aku akan mengidap diabetes nanti" Luhan merona dengan gombal murahan dari Sehun.

"kau berisik! Aku mau mandi" Luhan mendorong Sehun menjauh lalu pergi ke kamarnya.

Sehun melihat tingkah lucu Luhan yang menggemaskan membuatnya tersenyum, ia senang melihat Luhan tersenyum terus-menerus dan dia akan mempertahankan senyuman di wajah cantik Luhan.

 ** _=Happy Life=_**

Sehun dan Luhan sedang bersiap-siap untuk tidur, malam ini mereka menggunakan piyama couple ber-motif bintang bedanya Luhan berwarna putih dan Sehun berwarna biru tua. Saat ini mereka sedang bersandar di kepala ranjang. Sehun tiba-tiba mengingat sesuatu.

"Luhan-ah…" Luhan yang sedang membaca majalah menengok ke arah Sehun.

"ada apa?"

"aku ingin berbicara kepadamu tapi aku harap kau tidak marah okay?" Luhan mengangguk.

"jadi… aku diberi tahu oleh Chanyeol kalau ia mempunyai kenalan yang memiliki panti asuhan di desa dan jika kita menginginkan anak… kita bisa adopsi disana" Luhan menatap Sehun lama-lama. Tak mendapat respon dari Luhan Sehun pun merengek.

"jawab aku~"

Luhan tiba-tiba tertawa, Sehun berpikir kalau istrinya ini sedang kerasukan.

"y-yak kenapa tertawa?"

"cara merengekmu sangat lucu sekali" Sehun cemberut.

"ish tidak lucu" Sehun merajuk.

Luhan gemas melihat tingkah laku suaminya sekarang,

"oke oke maafkan aku bayi besar" goda Luhan sementara Sehun menatap ke depan, masih merajuk dengan istrinya.

"kita bisa mengadopsi disana Hun-ah, kita akan cari jadwal kesana okay? Berhentilah merajuk! Kau sudah besar" Sehun melebarkan matanya terkejut setelah mendengar ucapan Luhan. Ia langsung memeluk Luhan erat sementara yang tiba-tiba dipeluk tersenyum dan memeluk balik.

"kita akan kesana hari minggu nanti" Sehun berucap dan masih memeluk Luhan.

"hhmm…." Luhan memeluk Sehun, memejamkan matanya dan menikmati pelukan suaminya.

Secara tidak langsung pasangan HunHan telah menemukan takdirnya, namun. Apakah takdir itu akan berjalan sesuai rencana?

 **TBC**

* * *

 **AUTHOR NOTE :**

 **gimana ceritanya? bagus gak? kalau kurang bagus nanti bakal aku delete aja ceritanya TT tapi aku harapnya kalian suka sih /apasih yer/ btw cerita ini aku bikin jadi twoshoot doang hehehe. btw kan tadi ada scene Luhan dirumah sakit terus dokter ngomong-ngomong gitu, please jangan bash aku kalau penyakit yang diderita Luhan gak ada atau salah atau apalah karena aku bukan dokter apalagi dokter kandungan, diriku masih SMA. sudah itu aja yang mau aku bicarain, pleaser review guys supaya aku semangat ngelanjutin ceritanya /kalo ada/**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : Happy Life**

 **Story by Yerseoul**

 **Genre : Family, Hurt, Comfort, Drama**

 **Lenght : Oneshoot**

 **Cast :**

 **-Sehun**

 **-Luhan (GS)**

 **-Baekhyun (GS)**

 **-other**

 **Cerita ini asli dari pikiran saya, copycat nagajuseyo!**

Hari ini adalah Minggu, hari yang telah ditunggu-tunggu oleh pasangan HunHan karena hari ini mereka akan mengunjungi pantu asuhan milik teman Chanyeol. Luhan tentu saja sangat gugup, ia takut jika sudah berada disana ternyata anak-anak disana tidak ada yang mampu merayu hatinya. Berbeda dengan sang Istri, Sehun malah sangat bersemangat untuk datang kesana, ia memikirkan untuk mengadopsi seorang anak laki-laki mungkin sekitar 4 tahun (jika ada) namun ia juga mengikuti pilihan Luhan karena nantinya Luhan yang akan merawat anak angkat mereka nanti.

"ya Tuhan Sehun aku sangat gugup sekali" Luhan menarik nafasnya dan menghembuskannya perlahan, ia merasa seperti kembali dimasa ia akan mengikat janji suci dengan Sehun.

"tidak ada yang perlu dicemaskan sayang, aku yakin kau akan suka" Sehun menyemangati Luhan.

"aku harap begitu…" Luhan melihat ke jendela yang menampakkan pepohonan hijau. Ia harus me-rilekskan dirinya.

Tiga puluh menit kemudian mereka telah sampai di sebuah rumah yang berukuran sedang dan ada palang kecil bertuliskan 'Panti Asuhan Jingnam'. yap. Mereka telah sampai di panti asuhan. Luhan membuka pintu mobilnya juga Sehun, Sehun menuju ke belakang mobil dan membuka pintu belakang untuk mengambil dua plastk besar berisi bingkisan untuk anak-anak di panti nanti.

"Halo Nyonya dan Tuan Oh, saya Kangnam dan selamat datang di panti asuhan kami" seorang laki-laki mungkin berumur sekitar dua puluh lima lebih menyambut Sehun dan Luhan.

"Halo Kangnam, senang bertemu denganmu" sapa Luhan, mereka berjabat tangan. Sehun menaruh dua plastik besar dan berjabat tangan juga dengan Kangnam.

"kami sangat senang untuk berkunjung disini Kangnam dan aku membawa bingkisan untuk anak-anak disini" Kangnam mengambil dua plastik besar tadi.

"terima kasih Tuan dan Nyonya Oh, kalian bisa masuk ke dalam. Ibu Jang sudah menunggu"

"kau bukan pemilik disini?" tanya Luhan

"saya adalah asisten disini" Luhan mengangguk.

"mari ikuti saya" Sehun dan Luhan mengikuti Kangnam masuk ke dalam rumah panti itu.

"tempat ini sangat bersih" Luhan berkata kepada Sehun.

"terima kasih atas pujiannya Nyonya Oh, kami memang setiap hari melaksanakan kerja bakti di dalam ruangan rumah dan disekitar pekarangan rumah" Luhan terkejut dengan ucapan Kangnam, padahal ia berbicara sangat pelan tapi entah mengapa Kangnam mendengar perkataannya.

"o-oh ya.." Jawab Luhan canggung.

"selamat datang Tuan Sehun dan Nyonya Luhan" Seorang wanita paruh baya menyapa Sehun dan Luhan di ruang tamu.

"apakah anda ibu Jang"

"benar sekali, saya adalah Ibu Jang pengurus panti asuhan ini" Sehun dan Luhan mengangguk.

"pasti kalian mencari anak-anak kan? Mohon maaf karena jam segini mereka masih tidur siang.

"oh benarkah? Sangat disayangkan sekali, padahal kami ingin melihat anak-anak disini"

"mungkin kalian bisa menunggu setengah jam lagi agar mereka semua terbangun, Kangnam bisa tolong ambilkan minuman untuk tamu kita?" Kangnam mengangguk lalu pergi untuk menyiapkan minuman untuk Luhan dan Sehun.

"silahkan duduk Tuan Sehun dan Nyonya Luhan" mereka duduk.

"jadi kalian ingin mengadopsi anak yang seperti apa?"

"um… saya sebenarnya ingin mencari anak laki-laki yang berusia sekitar dua sampai lima tahun, apakah ada Ibu Jang?" tanya Sehun.

"umm… anak laki-laki umur segitu saya hanya mempunyai tiga anak karena biasanya banyak yang mengadopsi anak diumur segitu"

"apakah anda mempunyai anak bayi?"

"untuk saat ini kami tidak mempunyai anak bayi"

"ah sayang sekali…" Luhan menjawab kecewa.

"tidak apa-apa Luhan-ah, kita bisa mencari anak yang balita saja" Luhan hanya mengangguk.

"permisi, ini minumannya" Kangnam menaruh tiga cangkir di meja.

"terima kasih Kangnam-ssi"

"sudah menjadi kewajiban saya Tuan dan Nyonya Oh" Kangnam berdiri lalu membungkuk dan pergi.

Sekitar sepuluh menit Sehun, Luhan dan Ibu Jang mengobrol. Sehun dan Luhan baru tahu jika panti asuhan yang diurus Ibu Jang sudah menjadi pekerjaan turun-menurun, Luhan juga takjub dengan kemurahan hati Ibu Jang yang mampu merawat sekitar dua puluh anak dengan satu asisten saja. Saat mereka sedang mengobrol tiba-tiba mereka mendengar suara dari lantai atas.

"Ibu! Jinwoo menangis dan menendang lagi!"

"oh astaga Jinwoo-ah, maaf Tuan Sehun dan Nyonya Oh, saya haru pergi ke atas untuk melihat salah satu anak saya"

"bisakah saya ikut?" tanya Luhan.

"tentu saja boleh Nyonya Luhan, mari ikut saya" Ibu Jang berjalan duluan.

"aku ke atas okay?" Sehun mengangguk, Luhan mengikuti di belakang Ibu Jang ke lantai dua menuju ke kamar.

Luhan masuk ke dalam kamar dan arah pandangnya langsung menuju ke anak laki-laki yang bergerak tidak karuan dan menangis tetapi matanya masih tertutup.

"t-tidak! Jangan! Jangan pukul! Jinwoo tidak nakal!" Luhan mendengar suara dari anak itu.

"Jinwoo-ya, bangun sayang" Ibu Jang duduk disamping Jinwoo mencoba membangunkan anak laki-laki itu.

"tidak jangan pukul! Jinwoo takut! Jinwoo maaf!" Luhan mulai merasa sedih, apa yang anak kecil itu lalui sampai memiliki mimpi seburuk itu?

"oh Tuhan, Jinwoo-ya, bangun sayang, tidak ada yang memukulmu Ibu disini" Ibu Jang mulai memeluk Jinwoo tetapi Jinwoo langsung bergerak lebih keras tanda menolak pelukan Ibu Jang.

"Jinwoo tidak! jangan! Jinwoo takut! Jangan kurung!" Luhan mulai mencoba mendekati ke ranjang.

Ia duduk di sebelah Ibu Jang.

"Jinwoo-ya…"

"jangan menangis.."

"ibu disini"

Entah apa yang dipikirkan Luhan, ia mulai mengucapkan kata-kata tadi sambil mengelus kepala Jinwoo dengan lembut. Dengan ajaib, Jinwoo mulai berhenti bergerak namun masuk menyisakan isakan.

"Jinwoo takut…tidak pukul…" suara itu mulai memelan.

"tidak ada yang memukul Jinwoo..I-ibu disini" Luhan mulai merasa ada ikatan yang ada di dia dan anak yang ia elus kepalanya. Sepertinya ia sudah tahu anak yang akan ia adopsi.

Ibu Jang yang melihat interaksi Luhan dan Jinwoo hanya bisa tersenyum. Ia melihat dari cara Luhan mengelus kepala Jinwoo, ia yakin Luhan adalah perempuan yang tulus.

'apakah Nyonya Luhan akan memilih Jinwoo? Aku harap Jinwoo tidak salah mempunyai orang tua angkat lagi' harap Ibu Jang dalam hati.

"Luhan? Kau menangis…?"Sehun berdiri dan langsung memeluk Luhan setelah melihat istrinya yang turun dari atas dengan mata sembab.

"kenapa kau menangis?"

"a-aku baru saja merasakan sesuatu yang menyedihkan"

"h-huh?" Sehun bingung.

"tidak ada." Luhan melepas pelukan Sehun.

"apa maksudmu Lu?" tanya Sehun dengan wajah bingung

"tidak ada. Tapi aku sudah menentukan siapa yang akan aku adopsi"

"secepat itu? Kita tidak menunggu semua anak-anak bangun dulu?"

"tidak"

"baiklah…." Sehun pasrah mengikuti kemauan Luhan.

"Ibu Jang saya ingin mengadopsi anak yang tadi" Luhan mantap berkata kepada Ibu Jang.

"apakah anda serius Nyonya Luhan? Anda tidak ingin menunggu anak-anak lain bangun, saya tidak bermaksud menyinggu tapi… um Jinwoo sedikit memiliki trauma dan saya takut anda tidak sanggup merawatnya"

"tidak ada keraguan di kamusku Ibu Jang"

"Jinwoo?" Tanya Sehun ke Luhan tapi Luhan tidak menjawabnya.

Ibu Jang mendesah pasrah, ia hanya mengikuti kemauan dari dua pasangan ini saja.

"baiklah Tuan Sehun dan Nyonya Luhan bisa ikut ke ruangan saya untuk registrasi" Luhan menarik tangan Sehun untuk mengikuti Ibu Jang ke ruangannya.

 _"nama anak yang Luhan inginkan Jinwoo? Trauma? Oh semoga saja Luhan tidak menyesal"_ harap Sehun dalam hati.

 ** _=Happy Life=_**

"terima kasih telah berkunjung ke panti asuhan kami Tuan Sehun dan Nyonya Luhan, kami akan mengantar Jinwoo dua hari lagi." Sehun dan Luhan membungkuk sebagai tanda ucapan terima kasih, mereka masuk ke dalam mobil. Luhan membuka jendelanya dan melambai ke Ibu Jang dan Kangnam.

Selama di perjalanan, Luhan terus saja tersenyum dan disadari oleh suaminya. "kenapa kau tersenyum terus? Kau kemasukan hantu di panti" Luhan melunturkan senyumnya dan menatap tajam Sehun.

"ya aku kerasukan hantu disana dan aku akan membunuhmu sekarang" dengan sigap Luhan mencubit pinggang Sehun yang membuat Sehun kaget dan memutar stir mobilnya, untung saja jalanan sepi jadi Sehun dan Luhan terhindar dari kecelakaan.

"astaga Luhan! kau hampir saja membuat kita celaka"

"salahmu sendiri" Luhan melipat lengannya di dada.

"ya aku tahu, maafkan aku okay?"

"tidak akan kumaafkan jika kau tidak membelikanku bubble tea taro dan cheesecake stroberi" Sehun mendesah, sifat istrinya membuat Sehun gemas minta ampun.

"baiklah…. aku akan membelikannya saat kita di kota"

"yes! Aku mencintaimu suamiku" oh well kejadian setelah Luhan berkata seperti itu tidak terduga, kalian mau tahu apa yang Luhan lakukan? Ia mencium cepat pipi Sehun dan membuat Sehun merona. Lebih baik kita meninggalkan pasangan ini untuk waktu berkualitas mereka hehehe.

 **[dipercepat ke hari Selasa]**

Sehun terpaksa tidak masuk kerja hari ini karena perintah Luhan. Hari ini calon anaknya datang, dan Luhan sudah menyiapkan kamar khusus untuk anak yang bernama Jinwoo. Luhan mendesain kamar Jinwoo dengan tema luar angkasa dan pastinya Sehun yang membayar semua biaya untuk membuat kamar itu. Luhan juga membelikan satu lemari penuh pakaian Jinwoo (setelah bertanya kepada Ibu Jang ukuran baju Jinwoo) dan sepatu-sepatu anak yang sedang ngetren.

"Sehun-ah aku sangat gugup, apakah anak itu akan menyukaiku?"

"eh? Bukannya kau sudah melihatnya dipanti?"

"aku melihatnya saat ia sedang tidur jadi kami tidak memiliki interaksi sama sekali"

"APA?! astaga Lu, seharusnya kau melakukan pendekatan dengan anak itu apalagi um…saat Ibu jang bilang…anak itu…trauma…" Sehun tidak habis pikir apa yang sudah Luhan lakukan itu benar-benar sangat gegabah, ia maklum karena istrinya benar-benar ingin mempunyai anak tapi bukannya istrinya itu harus melakukan pendekatan?.

"tidak boleh berbicara seperti itu kepada anakmu sendiri Oh Sehun! Akan kuhajar kau nanti" Luhan mengepalkan tangannya di depan Sehun.

"ya maafkan aku" Sehun singkat meminta maaf.

Luhan mau membalas perkataan Sehun tapi tiba-tiba suara bel rumah berbunyi.

"OH?! ANAK KITA SUDAH DATANG SEHUN!" Luhan berjalan cepat menuju pintu depan rumahnya. Ia dengan senang membuka pintu rumahnya dan di depannya hadir Kangnam dengan calon anaknya yang sedang tertidur digendongan Kangnam.

"halo Nyonya Oh" sapa Kangnam.

"halo juga Kangnam, silahkan masuk, kau pasti lelah perjalanan dari sini"

"itu tidak masalah bagiku nyonya Oh, apakah kamar Jinwoo sudah siap? Ia kelelahan sampai tidur dan tidak bangun sampai sekarang"

"ya kami sudah menyiapkannya, ikuti aku" Kangnam masuk ke dalam rumah Luhan sambil membawa Jinwoo yang tertidur pulas. Kangnam takjub dengan isi rumah Luhan yang bisa dibilang mewah, well ia sudah takjub saat ia memasuki pagar pekarangan rumah Luhan.

Kangnam masuk ke dalam kamar yang bernuansa angkasa, Kangnam langsung yakin jika Jinwoo akan betah disini.

"baringkan dia disini" Kangnam membaringkan Jinwoo di kasur empuk dengan seprai berwarna biru tua dengan motif bintang dan bulan. Luhan menyelimuti Jinwoo.

"mari kita tinggalkan Jinwoo, aku sudah menyiapkan makan siang untukmu" Kangnam mengangguk dan mengikuti Luhan keluar dari kamar baru Jinwoo menuju ruang makan yang salah satu tempat duduknya sudah ditempati Sehun.

"Halo Tuan Oh, senang bertemu dengan anda lagi" Sehun berdiri menjabat tangan Kangnam.

"senang bertemu denganmu lagi Kangnam-ssi, silahkan duduk, Luhan sudah menyiapkan makanan untukmu"

"terima kasih Tuan Oh" Kangnam duduk di depan Sehun.

Luhan keluar dari dapur membawa makanan di kedua tangannya.

"silahkan nikmati tuan-tuan" Sehun dan Kangnam mengambil piring dan mengambil makanan yang ada di depan mereka sementara Luhan hanya meminum air putih.

"umm Kangnam-ssi, maaf mengganggu makanmu tapi pertanyaan ini sudah berada di dalam kepalaku dan ingin dikeluarkan"

"tidak apa-apa Nyonya Oh, silahkan bertanya" Kangnam mengelap mulutnya dengan serbet.

"Ibu Jang pernah bercerita jika Jinwoo mengalami trauma yang berat, apakah kau tahu trauma apa yang di derita Jinwoo?"

Kangnam meneguk airnya sebentar lalu meletakkan gelasnya,

"Jinwoo diberikan kepada panti asuhan ketika umurnya baru lima hari, ia masih menjadi bayi mungil merah karena lahirnya yang prematur dan ketika berumur tiga bulan dengan beruntungnya ia mendapat seorang pasangan baik yang mau mengadopsinya tetapi selang setahun, Jinwoo harus kembali ke panti asuhan karena pasangan itu cerai dan mereka berdua tidak mau merawat Jinwoo. Setelah berumur dua tahun ia diadopsi kembali tetapi kami harus menariknya kembali ke panti asuhan."

"kenapa?" tanya Luhan bingung.

"kami mendapat laporan kalau orang tua kedua yang mengadopsi Jinwoo melakukan kekerasan terhadap Jinwoo" Sehun dan Luhan terkejut mendengar ucapan Kangnam tentang anak angkat mereka.

"ke-kerasa seperti a-apa?"

"Jinwoo yang berumur dua tahun saat itu disuruh mengurus rumah mereka dan diperlakukan layaknya pembantu oleh mereka, Jinwoo selalu disiksa oleh mereka dan saat di bawa ke panti asuhan ia membawa trauma dan juga luka memar di sekujur tubuhnya" seketika Luhan mati rasa, Ia mengepalkan tangan kanannya di bawah meja, ia sangar marah terhadap orang tua angkat Jinwoo yang sebelumnya, bagaimana tidak marah kalau orang tua itu memperlakukan Jinwoo layaknya budak bukan memperlakukannya anak.

"astaga" Sehun sontak kaget mendengar penderitaan anak angkatnya. Ingin rasanya ia memutar balikkan waktu dan mengadopsi Jinwoo saat masih bayi agar ia tidak mengalami hal yang tidak seharusnya anak seumurannya alami.

"sudah beberapa bulan trauma Jinwoo belum bisa disembuhkan, ia masih tidak bisa bermain dengan anak-anak di panti asuhan dan tidak ada psikiater yang bisa menyembuhkannya, ia merasa dihantui denga traumanya"

"oh Jinwoo ku"

"jadi Tuan dan Nyonya Oh saya harap anda menyayangi Jinwoo seperti anak kalian sendiri dan saya harap trauma Jinwoo sembuh"

"tentu saja Kangnam-ssi, aku sudah lama menantikan seorang anak dan aku sudah mendapatkan anak yang sangat spesial dan aku tidak akan melepaskannya" janji Luhan kepada Kangnam. Kangnam tersenyum mendengar perkataan Luhan

 _'aku sangat yakin Jinwoo akan mendapatkan kasih sayang berlebih disini'_ yakin Kangnam dalam hati.

 ** _=Happy Life=_**

"terima kasih atas jamuannya Tuan dan Nyonya Oh, jika kalian mempunyai masalah dengan mengurus Jinwoo mohon hubungi panti asuhan karena kami selalu aktif" Kangnam berjabat tangan dengan Sehun dan Luhan.

"terima kasih Kangnam sudah mau mengantar Jinwoo dan aku akan menghubungimu kalau kita ada kesulitan" ucap Sehun diikuti anggukan Luhan.

"sampai jumpa tuan dan nyonyah Oh" Sehun dan Luhan melambai ke Kangnam yang masuk ke dalam mobil dan menjalankan mobilnya.

Setelah kepergian Kangnam, Sehun dan Luhan kembali masuk ke dalam rumah mereka.

"Sehun, aku ke ruangan Jinwoo ya" belum sempat Sehun menjawab Luhan langsung pergi menuju kamar anaknya.

"ck, belum satu hari Jinwoo disini tapi aku sudah dibuat cemburu olehnya" Sehun pura-pura kesal dan ia memilih menonton televisi di ruang keluarga sambil menunggu Luhan membawa Jinwoo.

Luhan membuka pelan kamar Jinwoo dan mendesah lega karena Jinwoo masih tertidur. Ia perlahan berjalan sampai disamping tempat tidur Jinwoo, ia mengambil kursi kecil dan duduk disebelah Jinwoo yang terlelap.

"semoga kau bahagia dengan kami ya Jinwoo sayang" Luhan perlahan mengelus dahi Jinwoo, ia mencium dahi Jinwoo lama lalu tersenyum. Luhan lega karena salah satu permintaannya sudah dituruti walaupun Jinwoo bukan dari rahimnya tapi ia berjanji akan merawat Jinwoo seperti anak yang terlahir dari rahimya.

Luhan tiba-tiba menguap menandakan ia lelah, ia melipat tangannya dan menumpukan kepalanya disamping Jinwoo. Ia menutup matanya dan mulai tenggelam di alam bawah sadar.

"t-tidak! Sakit! Jinwoo tidak suka pukul! Huweeee!" Luhan langsung bangun dari tidurnya saat mendengar Jinwoo mulai berteriak.

"hei Jinwoo sayang" Luhan menepuk pelan pipi Jinwoo yang berkeringat.

"sa-sakit…Jinwoo tidak nakal lagi" Luhan langsung menarik Jinwoo dalam pelukannya, ia mulai menitikkan air matanya. Kenapa anak sekecil Jinwoo harus menerima beban yang berat.

"Jinwoo takut…Ibu…" Jinwoo masih menjerit ketakutan di pelukan Luhan.

"h-hey Jinwoo sayang jangan takut, Ibu ada disini" Luhan dengan sabar mengelus punggung Jinwoo.

Tanpa Luhan sadari, dengan perlahan Jinwoo membuka matanya dan melihat seorang perempuan memeluknya yang ia yakini bukan Ibu Jang. Tubuhnya mulai bergerar ketakutan dan dengan cepat mendorong perempuan di depannya.

Pelukan Luhan tiba-tiba terlepas karena orang yang ia peluk mendorongnya, ia menatap anak yang terisak itu.

"S-siapa kau!"

 **TBC**

 ** _Author note :_**

 **Niat pertama aku kan mau bikin twoshoot nih ternyata chapter kedua ini banyak banget (menurut aku) dan tiba-tiba aku stuck dan terpaksa aku lanjutin. Maaf banget updatenya lama karena beberapa minggu ini jadwal kegiatan aku di sekolah padat banget dan gaada kesempatan buat buka laptop dan nulis. Jangan lupa review ya guys dan terima kasih untuk semua yang sudah review di chapter sebelumnya *love*~ see you in next chapter**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title : Happy Life**

 **Story by Yerseoul**

 **Genre : Family, Hurt, Comfort, Drama**

 **Lenght : Oneshoot**

 **Cast :**

 **-Sehun**

 **-Luhan (GS)**

 **-Jinwoo**

 **-other**

 **Cerita ini asli dari pikiran saya, copycat nagajuseyo!**

"s-siapa kau!?" Luhan menatap Jinwoo kaget, ia kira Jinwoo masih di alam bawah sadarnya.

"Jinwoo-ya, aku adalah ibumu" jawab Luhan lembut

"tidak! Ibu Jinwoo hanya Ibu Jang, Jinwoo tidak ingin Ibu, Jinwoo ingin pulang" Jinwoo langsung menangis keras, Luhan yang belum berpengalaman dengan anak kecil langsung bingung bagaimana caranya menenangkan Jinwoo.

Pintu kamar Jinwoo terbuka dan muncullah Sehun, "ada apa?" Luhan menatap Sehun cemas.

"Jinwoo-ya, jangan menangis" Sehun dengan perlahan berjalan menuju ranjang Jinwoo dan duduk di samping Luhan.

"t-tidak! Pergi! Jinwoo ingin pulang!" sambil terisak, Jinwoo memberontak, ia mengambil bantal disampingnya dan melemparkannya ke Luhan dan Sehun.

Sehun melindungi Luhan dari lemparan bantal itu.

"apakah kita harus mengembalikannya ke panti asuhan Lu? Aku takut ia berbuat yang lebih dari ini" bisik Sehun ke Luhan, Luhan langsung mendelik tajam. "ini hanya lemparan bantal Hun, percaya padaku ia akan betah, hanya bersabar"

Luhan mulai mendekati Jinwoo lagi.

"Jinwoo-ya…. jangan menangis… ibu ada disini" Jinwoo masih tetap menangis.

'aku harus melakukan ini' Luhan menyemangati dirinya di dalam hati.

Luhan dengan sigap memeluk Jinwoo erat, Jinwoo menggeliat dipelukannya bahkan ia menggigit lengan Luhan tapi tidak Luhan perdulikan karena ia tahu anak yang ia peluk masih dalam masa traumanya.

"Jinwoo-ya…. jangan menangis, kau ingin apa? Bilang kepada ibu"

Luhan mengelus punggung Jinwoo dengan lembut, ia tidak memperdulikan rasa sakit di lengannya karena digigit Jinwoo.

"Jinwoo-ya, jangan menggigit ibumu okay? Apakah kau ingin es krim? Ayah punya banyak dibawah" Sehun coba menenangkan Jinwoo yang masih menggigit lengan Luhan.

"kau ingin eskrim kan Jinwoo?" bisik Luhan ke Jinwoo.

Dengan perlahan Jinwoo melepas gigitannya dan mendongak menatap Luhan, "j-jinwoo mau eskrim"

Luhan tersenyum. "bilang kepada Ayah kalau Jinwoo ingin eskrim" Jinwoo menunduk lalu menggeleng.

"tidak apa-apa, Ayah akan senang jika kau meminta langsung kepadanya, ia akan memberikanmu banyak eskrim" Luhan mengelus kepala Jinwoo.

Jinwoo mendongak lagi dan melihat ke belakang bahu Luhan, menatap Sehun.

"a-ayah… Jinwoo ingin eskrim" Sehun yang mendengar suara Jinwoo meminta eskrim kepadanya pun kaget lalu tersenyum.

"benarkah? ayok kita kebawah mengambil eskrim" Sehun bangki dari ranjang Jinwoo berjalan ke samping Luhan yang memeluk Jinwoo, ia membuat gaya tangannya seperti ingin menggendong, tanpa penolakkan Jinwoo berpindah dari pelukan Luhan ke gendongan Sehun. Jinwoo memeluk leher Sehun dan meletakkan kepalanya dipundak lebar Sehun. Luhan mengikuti Sehun dari belakang menuju dapur.

 ** _=Happy Life=_**

"apakah eskrimnya enak jinwoo-ya?" tanya Luhan memandang Jinwoo memakan eskrimnya.

Jinwoo mengangguk.

"a-apakah Jinwoo boleh memakan eskrim lagi?" tanya Jinwoo setelah menghabiskan dua cup eskrim.

Sehun menggeleng, "tidak boleh, kau hanya boleh memakan dua cup saja okay?"

Jinwoo menunduk "ma-maafkan Jinwoo"

"Jinwoo boleh memakan eskrim itu tiga hari lagi, jika Jinwoo terlalu banyak memakan eskrim, Jinwoo akan sakit perut dan gigi Jinwoo akan sakit. Apakah Jinwoo ingin sakit dan tidak bisa memakan eskrim lagi?" jelas Luhan agar Jinwoo tidak sedih.

"Jinwoo tidak ingin sakit, Jinwoo ingin memakan eskrim"

"pintar sekali, jadi Jinwoo berjanji akan memakan eskrim tiga hari lagi?"

"iya Jinwoo berjanji"

"pintarnya anak ibuu" Luhan mengelus kepala Jinwoo dengan lembut.

Jinwoo merasakan hal aneh di dalam tubuhnya saat dielus oleh Luhan, ia baru pertama kali dielus oleh orang lain selain Ibu Jang dan Kangnam. Entah kenapa Jinwoo berharap ia mendapat kasih sayang seperti ini terus.

"Jinwoo-ya, besok kau ingin kemana? Ayah dan Ibu akan mengantarmu" tanya Sehun.

"be-benarkah?"

"iya sayang"

"bolehkah Jinwoo pergi ke taman bermain?" seumur hidup Jinwoo, ia hanya merasakan bermain bersama anak-anak panti saja. Sudah dua kali diadopsi tapi ia tidak merasakan namanya Taman Bermain.

"tentu saja boleh sayang" Jinwoo mulai tersenyum.

Luhan ingin menangis bahagia melihat senyum Jinwoo.

"te-terima kasih ibu dan ayah"

"apa saja untukmu sayang" Luhan membalas.

Sebenarnya Luhan merasa aneh dengan bahasa Jinwoo yang sedikit dewasa karena diumurnya yang baru menginjak tiga tahun setengah tapi bicaranya sudah seperti orang dewasa. Pikiran itu segera Luhan tepiskan saat melihat Jinwoo yang menguap.

"apakah kau ingin tidur lagi?" Jinwoo mengangguk.

Sehun bangkit dari kursinya dan menggendong Jinwoo. Jinwoo meletakkan kepalanya di pundak Sehun lalu memejamkan matanya.

Luhan berjalan disamping Sehun menuju kamar Jinwoo.

"aku pikir Jinwoo akan susah dibujuk tapi ternyata ia seperti anak kecil pada umumnya" Sehun berbicara sambil meletakkan Jinwoo di ranjangnya dan menyelimutinya.

"kau benar tapi aku merasa bahasa ia sedikit dewasa dari umur sebenarnya"

"yeah, aku menyadarinya tapi setidaknya ia masih memiliki sifat anak-anak walau ia banyak melewati cobaan yang berat" Luhan mengangguk.

"aku ingin tidur disini malam ini" ucap Luhan.

"huh? Apa ?" tanya Sehun, ia ingin memastikan apa yang ia dengar tadi.

"aku ingin tidur disini Oh Sehun"

"apa?! tidak-tidak, aku mohon nanti saja kau tidur disini, aku tidak bisa tidur tanpamu Lu" Luhan mendelik ke Sehun.

"jangan seperti anak kecil Tuan Oh, aku ingin mendekatkan diri kepada Jinwoo"

Sehun mendesah pasrah, ia harus tidur memeluk guling malam ini.

'ck dasar anak beruntung' Sehun melihat iri Jinwoo yang tertidur pulas.

 ** _[skip time]_**

Luhan, Sehun, dan Jinwoo pergi ke taman bermain hari ini. Luhan mencari tempat untuk berteduh sementara Sehun dan Jinwoo pergi bermain.

"A-ayah… Jinwoo boleh bermain itu?" Jinwoo menujuk salah satu permainan perosotan.

"tentu boleh" Jinwoo tersenyum semangat lalu berlari dan menaiki tangga perosotan. Ia meluncur dari perosotan dan ditangkap oleh Sehun. Luhan tersenyum melihat suami dan anaknya bermain dengan sangat bahagia.

Setelah bermain di taman bermain, Sehun mengendarai mobilnya kerumah orang tuanya, mereka tidak sabar mengenalkan Jinwoo kepada orang tuanya. Dua puluh menit berada diperjalanan akhirnya keluarga kecil itu sampai di pekarangan rumah orang tua Sehun. Sehun dan Luhan keluar dari mobil, Sehun membuka pintu penumpang dan menggendong Jinwoo.

Luhan membunyikan bel tanpa menunggu lama seorang wanita paruh baya membuka pintu, itu adalah Ibu Sehun.

"Ibu" Luhan memeluk Ibu Sehun.

"aku kira kalian sudah lupa jalan kerumahku" Luhan tertawa canggung.

"kami berdua sibuk Bu" jelas Sehun.

"ya ya aku tahu" Ibu Sehun melihat anaknya menggendong anak kecil

"dia Jinwoo?" Luhan tersenyum lalu mengangguk.

"oh, biarkan aku menggendongnya" Ibu Sehun semangat melihat Jinwoo.

Sehun ingin memberikan Jinwoo kepada Ibu Sehun namun tidak bisa karena Jinwoo menahannya dengan memegang erat baju Sehun.

"itu nenek Jinwoo" Sehun berbisik kepada Jinwoo namun Jinwoo menguburkan kepalanya dileher Sehun.

"tidak apa-apa Sehun, ia masih asing denganku, cepat masuk ke dalam aku yakin Ayahmu sangat senang bertemu dengan cucunya."

Sehun, Luhan, Jinwoo, dan Ibu Sehun masuk ke dalam rumah.

"wah liat siapa yang datang" Ayah Sehun muncul dari pintu halaman belakang.

"maafkan kami Ayah baru bisa mengunjungimu sekarang, kami berdua sangat sibuk"

"tidak apa-apa Lu, oh, apakah itu Jinwoo?"

"iya Ayah"

"apakah ia malu?"

Luhan mengangguk.

"biar aku atasi" Ayah Sehun mendatangi Sehun yang menggendong Jinwoo.

"hey Jinwoo, apakah kau tidak ingin bertemu kakek?" Jinwoo masih tidak bergeming.

"kau ingin melihat taman bunga?" tidak direspon.

Ibu Sehun ingat sesuatu. Ia yakin cara ini berhasil.

"Jinwoo-ya, nenek ingin membuat es krim dan kue manis, kau ingin membantu nenek?" Jinwoo dengan perlahan mengangkat kepalanya. Melihat kearah Ibu Sehun dan bilang "Jinwoo mau"

Ibu Sehun senang bukan main, ia akhirnya melihat wajah cucunya.

"sini nenek gendong" Ibu Sehun menggendong Jinwoo lalu pergi ke dapur.

"aku selalu bisa tahu kalau ibumu akan selalu menang" Ayah Sehun pergi dengan wajah masam. Sementara Sehun dan Luhan tertawa.

Itulah kebahagiaan kecil dari keluar Oh, Sehun dan Luhan selalu yakin jika Tuhan selalu berada bersama mereka dan membantu mereka menyelesaikan masalah.

 **Sadly END :)**

 **maaf banget aku ngaret publish chapternya karena aku keluar kota terus gak ada ide sama sekali wkwkwk. aku tahu para HHS lagi bersedih karena berita kemarin. sama kok aku juga sedih :') tapi kita harus menerimanya dengan lapang dada guys, gak mungkin kan Luhan selamanya jomblo. semangat ya guys jangan pada pantang menyerah daripada sedih terus mending vote EXO di MWAVE dan AAA**


End file.
